Sometimes The Best Cover is the Truth
by Midnight.Rose001
Summary: The sequel to "Truth or Dare GallagherBlackthorne Style", you dont have to read my other story to understand this one.  Is Rated T right now, could change to M, I'll warn you if it does. And lastly, Please leave a review!
1. Chapter 1

**So here you go, the sequel to "Truth or Dare GallagherBlackthorne Style". Hope it was worth the wait(:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except for the story line (:**

CPOV

I awoke to darkness, a pitch black world without even a speckle of light. To make the situation even worse, my hands were tied behind the chair.

"Well, it's nice to see u finally decided to wake up. You sleep like the dead," greeted someone in a snarky voice. Their face remained a mystery, the darkness making it impossible to see their face or features.

"Yeah well, when you knock someone out, that tends to happen," I replied.

"Shut up spy, or pretty soon you won't just sleep like the dead, you will be dead," the person snapped.

"Spy? I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, I think you may have inhaled some of that knock out gas too," I lied calmly, "Because you see to be talking crazy, I'm not a spy. This isn't some James Bond movie you know, this is the real world."

The person (I think it was a woman but I'm not really sure) made an annoyed sound, and muttered, "Gallagher always trained the most annoying spies. At least the FBI don't train bratty little teenagers to do their dirty work."

"You are seriously one crazy whack-job," I commented in a disinterested tone, inside however, I was anything but. Questions ran through my mind one after the other. How did she know about Gallagher? We were a spy school so secretive, that most agencies had only heard rumors about us. And how did she know that we train teenagers like me? If there was one thing that we had learned throughout training it was to never leak that secret. Having teenagers working for us provided us with a nice cover, no one would suspect a seventeen year old of knowing national secrets.

"And you are about to be dead unless you tell us what you know." Well, at least she got right to the point.

"I don't know anything about you or this spy crap, so can you please—"

"I said be quiet," she snarled, "I'm tired of your lies, I know everything about you, Cameron Morgan."

"I'm afraid you're mistaken again, I don't know who Cameron Morgan is, my name is Karri Smith, I was just hanging out at the mall when I was kidnapped." You see, the thing about spies is that we're stubborn, we hold onto our covers like our lives depended on it, which it usually is.

"Is that what you want us to believe? That you're just an innocent kid? Well tell me_ Karri, _why do you have this?" She held something up, shining a light on the object, which turned out to be my Beretta Stampede. Crap, not only does she know I was armed, that was also my favorite gun. Old design for a gun, I know, but it was given to me by my Aunt Abby.

Well, when plan A fails, time for plan B, which was to distract them long enough to cut the rope with the pocket knife I had hidden in the sole of my shoe, then grab the other revolver I had hidden in a holster underneath my jeans. Obviously her men didn't do a very good job of disarming me. "Fine you caught me," I said, scooting my foot back toward my hands until I could reach the hidden compartment. One good thing about being in a dark room with no light is that while I can't see them, they can't see me either. "So what are you going to do now?" Finally, I felt the odd hole in my shoe, which indicated that that was where the knife was. "Use me as bait? Kill me? Torture me until I tell you what I know? Cook me and serve me up for dinner?" I wasn't really paying attention to what I was saying, I was just trying to make noise so that the sound of knife coming out wasn't heard. Quickly, I felt around the edge of the sole, near the hole, until I felt the handle of the knife, barely sticking out. I pulled out the knife silently and began to work on cutting the rope, and as it was unavoidable, my arm too. But as it turned out, I didn't need to, because just as I had finally cut through the rope, I heard a lot of banging and crashing and cursing, and then the lights came on. The timing was perfect, and I used it to my advantage, tackling the person standing and knocking him to the floor.

"Oh, hey Gallagher Girl," greeted a familiar voice.

"Zach?" I looked down at the guy beneath me, and sure enough, a familiar face stared back at me.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Sight-seeing, no you idiot, I'm rescuing you, what does it look like I'm doing? Your friends here put up a good fight, but their moves were amateurish at best." He gestured to the area around us, and I finally noticed the unconscious bodies littered on the floor around us. I counted five males, no females, in other words the women who held me captive had escaped.

"Are they dead?"

"Nope, I know better than to do something as stupid as that, no they're just knocked out, most of them will have a killer headache by the time they wake up," He grinned as if what he did was so impressive, I rolled my eyes. "I found this, by the way." He nodded to his side, where my Beretta laid on the floor beside him.

I beamed at him, "Thank you."

His smile lost its cockiness for a second and when he smiled at me it was like I was seeing the real Zach, the sweet one who knew me better than I knew myself. "You're welcome, now as much as I enjoy this position, would you please get off of me?"

"Fine." I stood up off of him, reaching a hand down to help him off, and instantly regretted it when he flipped me and pinned me to the floor.

"Now I'm happy," he said, grinning and getting off.

"Jerk," I muttered, using my hand to brush the dirt off of my back.

Zach, who had been smiling, entirely too pleased with himself, suddenly froze. "What happened to your arm?"

I looked down at my arm, which now had fairly deep cuts layering down the bottom half of my wrist from the knife. Blood was still flowing out fairly fast. "Nothing, it was just one of the side effects of my attempt to cut through the rope."

His tense posture visibly relaxed, "Good, because if they hurt you, I might change my mind about the whole 'leaving them alive' thing." I smiled at him, knowing that what he said was dangerous, feelings shouldn't affect our judgement, yet pleased about his comment, and was shocked when he took his shirt off, handing it to me. I froze at the sight of him shirtless. He had nice abs (an eight pack) and his shoulders were nice and broad, with arms bulky (but not steroid bulky) with muscles. In other words, he was hot, really hot, but running down his chest was a scar about six inches long. "Wrap this around your arms," he instructed, interrupting my staring.

"What? Oh." I took the outstretched shirt and wrapped it around my arms mindlessly, still dazed.

His grin broadened, "See something you like?"

I glared at him, my face flushing, "You wish, I was just wondering about the scar."

"That? Oh, it was nothing."

"What happened?"

He sighed, "I told you, it was nothing, my mom got pissed at me one day and came at me with a knife. Nothing major." The words sounded nonchalant, but if you listened a little closer, you could hear the emotions behind them.

"That must've sucked," I murmured, ignoring his attempt at closing the subject.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," he shrugged as if it was nothing, but I could see the muscles tense.

"What a liar," I whispered, running my finger along the scar, he closed his eyes at my touch and groaned, making me smile. I loved that I had this effect on him. _"Forget it Cammie," _I scolded myself, _"This isn't the time for such thoughts."_

I snapped out of my daze, quickly removing my finger. Zach opened his eyes clearly confused as to why I'd pulled away, in response I asked, "So are we going or are we going to wait for the rest of the baddies to come? Because as much as I love a good fight, Macey, Bex, and Liz are probably worried, were supposed to be shopping, but when I saw the Circle of Cavan symbol on that woman, I followed her."

"Without back up? Yeah that was smart, you know that I'm only a phone call away when you need me, Cammie," Zach chastised softly, the fear that I might do this again and get myself hurt, prominent in his eyes.

"I'm fine Zach, I promise," I murmured, leaning up to kiss him softly to prove my point. He kissed me back gently, savoring it, savoring the fact that, for now, we were both alright.

**So like it? Leave a review for me, please? Pretty please? It encourages me to write(: The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update (probably), but regardless of how many reviews I get I'll do my best to update regularly, but still, PLEASE REVIEW 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews you guys 3 since yall have been uber awesome, here's the next chapter(:**

**DISCLAIMER: (see first chapter)**

Chapter 2

CPOV

"Karri what took you so long?" Bex exclaimed (using my cover name) when I got back to the mall and found them waiting at the food court.

"Sorry Becca," I replied sheepishly, "but I saw this really cute store and went to go try something on and then another thing, and then I just lost track of time!" _Oh gosh, _I cringed, _I sound so ditzy. _Which is good for my cover, I guess, since I'm supposed to be a preppy blonde cheerleader.

"Yeah? What store?" Macey asked suspiciously, she knows I hate shopping and would never "lose track of time in a store" unless it was one full of weapons.

"Um, I don't really remember the store name," I stammered, "but you wouldn't have liked it very much anyways Maddie, it's not your scene."

"Maddie" (Macey's cover identity) was an emo, punked out girl who shopped at stores like Hot Topic and wore dark clothes 24/7. "Becca" (Bex's cover) was somewhat nerdier than the rest of us, and loved stores like Barnes and Noble, and wore plaid skirts (_short _plaid skirts) and blouses, she was a sexy nerd, but she was also a "weak" girl. Lissa (Liz's cover) was a tomboy, and wore jeans and hoodies pretty much all the time, and loved sport stores. I was a prepped out (ditzy) cheerleader, who wore short skirts and even shorter shirts. We all hated every minute that we had to wear our covers, but no one ever said spying was easy.

"Really? I thought you knew every store in this mall, I mean you're here all the time," Liz added, her gaze probing. We all knew the real meaning of her words, we were here on assignment and had memorized every store, exit, and possible hiding spot in the building.

"Did you see an old friend while you were here?" Macey asked, using our code. Her real question was: "Did you see a Circle member while you were here?" All three of them looked at me expectantly, they knew I was lying about my reason for being gone so long, and they knew that the guys and I were hiding something, our sisterhood was based on trust, and right now I was losing their's fast. Either I or the guys had to tell them the truth about Blackthorne, but how do tell your best friends that their boyfriends (and mine) were trained assassins who were recruited by the Circle and are currently part of it to infiltrate it?

I sighed, there was no way I could get away with telling them another lie, so I just nodded, noticing how their eyes widened in surprise. I, however, was not surprised, I mean the whole reason we were here, in New York, was because of a tip from Grant, Jonas, and Nick that there were Circle members here (not that Macey, Bex, or Liz knew that, they thought that we were here for a routine test to see how well we could keep our covers, no matter how much we hated it). Zach's being here had been a surprise though, when Mr. Solomon had given me the assignment, Zach and the other guys had already left Gallagher, so I had assumed he had another assignment. Obviously not, since, apparently, he's been following me. I mean I love Zach, but I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, couldn't he just visit me to spend time with me? Like a normal boyfriend?

"Did you catch up with them?" Bex asked, translation: "Did you follow them?" Once again I nodded, and they stared at me with the same look I had just gotten from Zach, one filled with worry and disapproval.

"You should have told us, it's dangerous to go alone, you could've been killed Cammie," Macey hissed quietly, as we stood up to leave, now that they knew about the Circle member, they realized that we should get out…now. Who knew how many more Circle members there were, the longer we stayed in here, the more likely it was that one of them would see through our covers.

"We should call your mom to give us a ride home," Liz told me, her eyes giving me a meaningful look.

I nodded, "I already called, she said she'd be here by the time we reached the parking lot." They nodded, having no doubt that even though my mom was a hundred miles away in Roseville, she would be waiting for us when we walked out. My head started to feel a little light from blood loss, and I was grateful when Bex took my hand and guided me through the crowds.

I had had to give Zach back his shirt, because it would've been obvious if I had a shirt tied around my arm, so we went out to the van where Grant was waiting with a bag and he wrapped up my arm as best (and quickly) as he could, but I needed a hospital…soon.

We weaved through the crowd as fast as we could and emerged in the parking lot, and sure enough, my mom was waiting for us in a black van. Mr. Solomon greeted us from the back of the car after we had gotten and were quickly driving away. I all but collapsed once I was in the car as my vision started blacking out, I could hear voices asking me, "What's wrong?" and "What happened?" and "How badly are you hurt?"

But all I could get out of my mouth was, "Hospital," before my body just gave up and went under, consumed by blackness.

**Sorry, I know that there wasn't really much happening in this story, it was more of an explanation chapter for those of you who haven't read my first story and were a bit confused. I promise that the next chapter will have more action and romance with some Zammie, Grant, Lonas, and Nacey(; I hope you still enjoyed this chapter though and will leave a nice REVIEW for me, because you love me? And more reviews=faster update…so yeah(: R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

CPOV

I groaned as my head pounded and bright lights invaded my sight.

"Cammie?" A deep, _loved_, voice asked, and when I groaned again, I heard a loud sigh of relief, "Thank God."

"Is she awake?" Someone asked excitedly, followed by several other shrieks and yells as I opened my eyes.

"Yes I'm awake, now can you please just, be quiet, I have a splitting headache," I pleaded, but they didn't hear me over their own barrage of questions. I felt a slight pressure on my right hand and looked down to see someone's hand in mine. Glancing up I was met with piercing green eyes and a sympathetic smile, and suddenly the pounding in my head wasn't so bad anymore, not with Zach in the room.

"Hey, I think we can save the questions for later, Cammie just woke up, let her rest," Zach, God bless him, interrupted. Macey, Liz, and Bex shut up and looked down guiltily.

"Sorry Cam, we just wanted to know what happened," Liz apologized.

"It's okay, don't worry, but if you really wanna make it up to me you can go find me some chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream," I said, glancing at Zach, I was hungry, but mostly I just wanted some peace and alone time, with Zach.

"Sure thing, we'll go ask the chef to prepare some," Macey agreed, catching my look and smiling mischievously. When neither Bex nor Liz made any move to go, Macey repeated, "We'll _all_ go and ask the chef to prepare some."

"But why do we all need to go? It's just one plate," Bex whined, causing Macey to roll her eyes and grab them both by the arm, dragging them out of the room despite their protests.

_Sorry_, she mouthed at me.

"I think Grant, Jonas, and Nick are in the dining room pigging out," Zach called out to them and the complaints turned into eager runs as they slammed the door shut.

"Thank God, I love them to death, but my head is killing me," I moaned.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" I blushed, "I mean, not if you don't want to."

Zach chuckled, leaning down to kiss my forehead, then my eyes, both my cheeks, and finally, my lips, where he murmured, "Never." As he pulled away, I reached out and grabbed the back of his head, tangling my hands in his hair as I brought his lips back down to mine. He was smirking, I could feel it as his lips moved with mine in a dance so sensual I felt light headed after only a few seconds. When I finally let him pull away for air, I saw that damn, sexy smirk on his face and it only made me want to pull his head back down and never let go.

"You know this moment would've been a whole lot more romantic, if you didn't have that smirk on your face," I remarked, pretending to be irritated.

"But you love my smirk, it adds to my already irresistible charm," he replied smugly.

"Irresistable?" I scoffed, "In what fantasy land do you live in?"

"Oh it's a great place, it's called _reality_, I'm sure you've been there?"

"I bet you that I could go a week without succumbing to your 'charms'."

"Well that would be a bet that you'd lose, Gallagher Girl, but I'll humor you, if you can go a week without kissing me or hugging me or touching me in other intimate ways, I'll make you breakfast, whatever you want, for a month," he promised, my stomach growled at the thought, Zach was an amazing cook (how much more perfect could he be) and he knew I was in love with his cooking.

"Fine, but it seems only fair that if I have to do it, so do you, only if you win, I'll…" I trailed off, not really sure what Zach would want.

"Let me spend the night in your room while we're at Macey's beach house this summer," Zach finished for me, I was about to interrupt him, but he cut me off, "We don't have to do anything, Gallagher Girl, I just want to be able to hold you in my arms and know that you're safe, it kills me every time I have to leave you and not be able to keep you safe when you run off on stupid missions. I'm so sorry that you're hurt, that I didn't get there fast enough, that it was my mother that did this to u."

"Zach, you know that this isn't your fault, no one blames you, I love you no matter what," I smiled at him, leaning my head up for a kiss.

"I thought we weren't supposed to be touching each other," Zach murmured, though his face was already gravitating towards mine.

"I never said we had to start today, we can wait until the end of the week," I whispered.

"Agreed."

BPOV (Bex's POV)

"They're totally in there snogging aren't they?" I muttered, as I lifted up a forkful of the chef's delicious pancakes, moaning at its amazingness. On my left, I noticed Grant staring at my fork, so I offered him a bite, but he just pushed the fork out of the way and kissed me, soft and sweet, tasting better than anything I've ever had.

"Save it for your room Bex, please," Macey groaned, taking her own bite of Belgium waffles.

"Yeah, Zach and Cammie are bad enough, but now you two?" Nick complained.

"You're just jealous that you're not getting any," Grant taunted.

"Wanna bet?" Macey challenged, right before she leaned over to give Nick a real kiss, with tongue and everything.

"I think I just lost my appetite," Jonas said, looking a little sick.

Grant and Nick grinned, "I don't seem to remember you looking this green when it was you and Liz making out in Dr. Fibs's lab last time we were here." Liz and Jonas blushed a deep shade of red, causing us all to laugh. Seriously, those two were so cute and perfect together, I don't even know how they managed to hold in their feelings so long.

"Ok guys, it's time to quit teasing them, I think poor Liz might burst into flames," Macey mockingly scolded them, causing Liz to blush even redder.

"Um, it's been half an hour, Zach and Cammie should be done by now, maybe we should take her the pancakes now," Liz suggested, changing the subject.

"Sure," I replied, deciding that she's been teased enough. We all got two plates of chocolate chip pancakes, one for Cammie and one for Zach, and made out way to the infirmary where Cammie was being held. Without knocking, I walked through the door, about to speak when I caught sight of what was in front of me. Zach and Cammie were on the bed, making out, like serious making out, it made Macey and Nick's little display look like a friendly, platonic gesture. Zach was laying next to Cammie, both their hands roaming to spots that I didn't want to know about, they were so immersed in each other I don't think that they even noticed us coming in.

"Woah," Macey whispered shocked, "I don't think I'm old enough to watch this."

Grant cleared his throat, loudly, bursting their little bubble, and Zach flew out of the bed, both of them straightening out their clothes. Cammie blushed, even worse than Liz, and refused to meet our gaze, while Zach kind of glared, half annoyed, half amused.

"Well, I guess we all know who's getting the _most _action out of all of us."

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated, it's just been crazy summer, and I've had some serious writer's block, but I hope that this chapter makes up for the long wait(:**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

ZPOV

"Is there a reason why you guys decided to barge in and interrupt us?" I asked them, annoyed at their intrusion, just as things were getting good too. Running my fingers through my hair, I attempted to fix the knots that Cammie's fingers had made when they were tangled in it. It probably looked as if I had just had some nice, rough sex…I wish.

"Yeah, we figured half an hour would've been enough for you guys to…ahem…get it out of your system, but obviously not," Grant answered, smirking. In reply, I gave him the finger, that idiot, he's just jealous.

"Well we only have until the end of the week, so we're going to enjoy it while it lasts," Cammie said, her face still an adorable shade of red, as she continued fixing her clothes. Inwardly, I groaned as she discreetly reached under the blankets to redo the button on her jeans. Those fucking cock-blockers.

The girls gave her a questioning look, to which she just shrugged. "Well, obviously Cammie has some explaining to do so why don't you guys go and play football with the rest of the Blackthorne Boys?" Bex suggested, though it came out as more of an order.

"But—," Grant started to whine, but Bex stopped him with a glare, "That sounds like a great idea! Let's go you guys." With that, Grant gave Bex a quick kiss on the cheek and ran for it.

"Whipped," the rest of us guys snickered, but then Cammie, Macey, and even Liz gave us the same look.

"What was that?" Macey asked slowly and precisely in her "you-better-not-have-said-what-I-think-I-heard" voice.

"Nothing Mace, we were just leaving actually," Nick stammered out before running out of the room, Jonas quickly followed, but I lingered, leaning down to give Cammie a deep kiss. She moaned into my mouth, and the sound went straight to the problem in my pants.

Behind us, someone cleared their throat, and I pulled away so that there was tiny bit of space between our lips. "Don't go," Cammie murmured against my lips, clutching my shirt tightly. I groaned, and with great effort, pulled away from her after giving her one last, chaste kiss.

"Good luck Gallagher Girl, try not to miss me too much," I winked and walked out of the room.

MPOV

Cammie stared after Zach as he left, a dreamy expression coming over her face. Once the door slammed shut, she turned back to us and turned a brilliant shade of red as she realized we were still there. I raised my eyebrow at her, "So…"

"Don't say it," Cammie groaned, covering her face with a pillow. The three of us laughed at her reaction, we've caught her and Zach making out a lot, and it never fails to make her want to die of embarrassment. "You guys suck," Cammie said as she threw pillows at each of us, which we dodged, thank you very much.

"Hey, we didn't say anything," Liz pointed out between giggles. Cammie shot us another look and buried her face in another pillow as we sobered up, remembering why we had kicked our boyfriends out of the room.

"So what were you talking about earlier, when you said you only had until the end of the week? Are the boys leaving?" Bex frowned at the thought because the guys hadn't said anything about leaving, and they were supposed to come to my beach house with us at the end of next week.

"No, it's not that…it's just, I may have just made a bet with Zach." Those were never good words to hear.

"Uh oh, what's the bet and what are the stakes?" I questioned her.

"Well the bet is to see who can last longer without touching or kissing the other. If he loses, he has to cook me breakfast for a month, and if I lose he gets to…" the rest of her sentence was mumbled in a nearly unintelligible voice. I think she said that he gets to sleep in her bed.

"I'm sorry, _what_ did you say?" I asked, shocked.

"I said that Zach gets to stay in my bed while we're at your beach house," she confessed, her face reddening even farther. "But we're not gonna have sex or anything like that, he just wants to hold me and be near me," she quickly added, easing my worries. Wow, who would've thought that the arrogant and cocky _Zach_ could be that sweet.

"So basically, it's a win/win for you huh?" Bex teases.

"I guess?" Cammie replied, unsure. "If I lose though, Zach is never gonna let me live it down."

"Then we just have to make sure that you win," Liz shrugged.

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

"Well Cam, as of now Zach can't keep his hands off you, all we have to do is lessen your clothing a bit and you'll have him in the palm of your hand. Plus it's summer, so it won't be so weird that Mr. Solomon or your mom would notice anything wrong," Liz answered. Bex and I gave each other a look, this was going to be fun.

I nodded enthusiastically at Liz's plan, "Cammie I have the perfect idea for your new wardrobe so that we accentuate, your…assets. You have great legs so we should totally show them off, I have the perfect mini skirt—"

"Mace," she winced, "I wanna look sexier, not like a hooker."

"You take all the fun out of everything," I fake whined.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. "I'm allowed out of here later today, so we can go shopping then."

"Speaking of which, Cammie, what happened at the mall yesterday?" 

CPOV

Oh crap, I was really hoping they forgot. "Well…" I started.

"And don't lie to us Cammie, you've been keeping something from us lately, and we can respect privacy, but we're sisters and we never lie," Bex interrupted, eyes blazing. I didn't deny that I was keeping something from them, I've lied to them enough, and I know it hurts that I've kept secrets from them.

"I saw a Circle member, Zach's mom to be exact, and I went after her," I explained, trying to keep it short as to avoid any details I might have to lie about.

"Alone? Are you crazy?" Liz reprimanded, "We were only a few stores away, you had a Comms unit, _why didn't you call for back up_?"

I cringed at the hurt in her voice, "I guess I wasn't thinking," I admitted, "I just saw her, the woman who nearly killed me and Mr. Solomon, and…and Zach. I didn't think about the consequences or what would've been smart, I just reacted, I couldn't let her get away, not again. She has to be caught, and she _has to pay_." I paused, then challenged them, "Tell me that you wouldn't have done the same thing in my shoes, if it had been Grant or Nick or Jonas who had nearly lost her life because of her."

The girls took a moment to let my words sink in, and one by one they nodded in agreement. "Okay, so we understand the reasoning (or lack of) behind your actions, but what happened after? She obviously captured you, how did you get away?"

"She had me tied to a chair, but I still had the blade in the sole of my shoe, so while she was busy gloating and basking in her 'success' I cut the ropes. Then there was a suspicious noise, and they, being the paranoid people they are, ran for it."

"And they just left you there? Why didn't they take you with them? You would've been a perfect bargaining tool," Bex asked doubtfully.

"I don't know, maybe they didn't want to have to lug me around," I shrugged, trying to act clueless. On the inside though, my heart was racing and my stomach grew sicker and sicker with each lie I fed them, I really hoped that they would just let it go after that.

"Yeah I guess, I mean they are criminals so they can't be the brightest or most clever people out there," Liz conceded.

"Plus, that woman is a Goode, with a son like Zach, she can't be all that smart," Macey added. We all laughed at that, though mine was a bit forced. There was a reason I loved them, they knew when to let things go, and I was abusing this gift. Tears started to sting my eyes, I wasn't sure how much longer I'd be able to keep up this deception.

Luckily, the door opened and my mom and Mr. Solomon walked in. "Girls, do you mind if we talk to Cammie alone for a bit?"

"Of course not Mr. Solomon, we were done talking anyways," Bex replied, turning to walk out of the room after giving me a hug.

"Bye Cam, we'll be here when you're discharged and then we'll go and max out my dad's credit card, kay?" Macey said, both her and Liz giving me a hug before leaving.

"The boys are still playing football on the field," my mom told them, "I think they're playing a game of shirts vs. skins." She winked at them, smiling when the three of them ran off like earlier. _They were so in love, all you had to do was mention the guys and they would go off running._ The thought made me sicker, because I knew that the guys were lying to them about who they really were, and I was helping with that lie.

After the door shut, I burst out in tears, sobbing into my mom's shoulder. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this from them. They _trust_ me and I don't deserve it."

"You won't have to keep it much longer Ms. Morgan," Mr. Solomon said, "I talked to the boys and they're feeling the same guilt as you, they decided to tell the girls the day before you all leave for Macey's beach house in Cancun."

"But what if they hate me?" I whispered through my tears.

"They could never hate you honey," my mom assured me, "they might be upset, but you girls are sisters no matter what, and that's a bond nothing can break."

**A/N: Dang…it's been a while since I've updated…sorry about that. I hope this chapter made up for it, I know it was kind of angsty, but I've been feeling kinda like that so yeah. Next chapter I'll try to start writing the part about their bet…unless y'all want a fluff chapter first? And if so, which couple? I know I've been doing a lot of Zach and Cammie, but if you want some other couples, feel free to tell me(: and as always, please leave a review if you love me **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

BPOV

"I'm worried," Liz said quietly, "Cammie seems…off, like something's bothering her."

"Yeah, she's seemed a little preoccupied lately," Macey agreed, "Something's up."

"I don't think so," I disagreed, "If something was wrong, Cammie would tell us. We're her best friends."

"Sisters," Macey corrected, smiling, "Yeah I guess you're right, but I'm just worried about her."

"Well what I'm worried about is how we're gonna help our girl win this bet," I smirked. Cammie has been my best friend for years, if she or any of us were in danger, she would've told us.

"Bet? What bet?" Warm hands circled my waist, and instinct kicked in; I whirled around and flipped the offender onto the ground, straddling him to keep him still.

"Again Bex?" Grant groaned from beneath me. "You would think that after a year with me, you'd start getting used to the idea of me touching you."

I rolled my eyes but stayed where I was, liking the control I had over him, "And _you_ should know better than to sneak up on me when I'm otherwise occupied."

"Aw you know you just love being on top," he winked suggestively. Blushing I reached down and slapped his chest, but before I could pull away he grabbed my hands in one of his, trapping them to his chest and with his other hand brought me down for a kiss. He kissed me in a way that left me lightheaded and dizzy, barely remembering my own name. I leaned down to kiss him again, but he rolled us over before I could. "I think you'll like it better when I'm on top," he breathed into my ear. His lips trailed down to my neck where he kissed me over and over again until I couldn't take it anymore and brought his lips back up to mine.

Sooner than I'd like the need for oxygen became apparent and I pulled away gasping in much needed air. Grant just moved his lips to my jaw, then to my neck, and back up to my jaw, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses.

When his hands started going underneath my shirt I pushed him off reluctantly, "As much as I'd like to continue, we're still outside." He looked around at his surroundings for a little bit, eyes glazed over and confused, before he finally realized what I'd said.

"Oh right," he sighed regrettably, "Well we gave everyone one hell of a show right?"

"Ass," I muttered, but I was smiling and he knew it, "Hey, where'd everyone go?" Macey, Nick, Liz, and Jonas were nowhere to be seen.

"They probably left when things started getting PG-13," Grant replied as he stood up, reaching down to give me a hand. If it were anyone else I would've been insulted that they thought I was so delicate that I couldn't stand up by myself, but I know Grant, and I know that this is just the kind of person he is. Smiling wider at his chivalry, I accepted the offered hand and let him pull me up; my smile got even bigger when he didn't let go.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked.

"We can go back to your room and watch a movie," he suggested. I gave him a look, knowing what usually happened when other couples "watched a movie," Zach and Cammie were perfect examples of it.

"How about we go to the gym instead?" Grant nodded and started walking in that direction, tugging me along behind him, when all of a sudden he threw me over his shoulder and tore off in the direction of my room. "Grant!" I shrieked, pounding on his back to let me down, "If you don't put me down right now, I won't let you touch me for a week!" My threat had little effect, though, seeing as I was laughing.

MPOV

"So, what do you think the chances are that they'll end up doing each other on the field?" Nick asked, both disgusted and entertained at the same time.

"None," I replied, shoving Nick for his suggestion, "I don't know about you Blackthorne Boys, but here at Gallagher Academy, we girls have something called 'class'."

"Class? This coming from the girl that bitches and yells at everyone she talks to, with the exception of a handful of people. Not to mention the fact that every time something doesn't go your way, you sulk until someone makes it so," the ass scoffed. I bristled a little at his words, but refused to prove him right by getting mad.

"Oh, and you're much better? You throw a fit every time I'm with another guy!"

"Because those guys are just trying to get in your pants! I'm _protecting_ you!" He snapped, but then stopped, realizing what he just said. No one breathed, every face within hearing distance paled as people waited to see what I would do.

"Please tell me the idiot didn't just say that," Jonas whispered.

"Unfortunately he did, and I think it's time for us to leave," Liz answered, slowly backing away. "_All_ of us," she emphasized, when no one moved, she sighed, "Unless you want to be here to witness the murder that's about to happen, I suggest you leave." Everyone snapped out of there shock and scrammed, including Jonas and Liz, who backed away with apologetic smiles on their faces.

"Traitor," Nick muttered.

Glaring at him, I warned, "I would be very careful about what I said if I were you."

"Mace, I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that—"

"Meant what? That I was weak? That I was nothing more than a spoiled little brat who can't do anything for herself?" He frantically shook his head. "Well that's funny, because it sure seems like it."

"Why do you always assume you know everything? You want to know something McHenry? I'm tired of you always putting words in my mouth. I'm tired of all the stress that you put me through. I'm just tired!"

"Well then, since I'm such a burden, I guess I'll just do you a favor and stay away."

With one last glare, I turned around and walked away without another word. Yeah, he was still alive, people would be shocked, buy I was so angry it didn't even seem like it was worth it anymore, and honestly, what he said kind of hurt. Despite my reputation for not giving a shit about what others said about me, I really do love Nick, and what he thinks about me matters. A lot. I scoffed at myself. When did I become that pathetic, love sick girl whose self worth was based entirely on what a guy thought of her?

I was headed to my room, but then thought better of it; Nick probably ran off with one of the hundreds of girls at the school who were just waiting for us to break up. Break up. Did we just break up? Tears bubbled in my eyes as the thought hit me, and I ran toward the library knowing it would be nearly empty with it being spring break. Rushing to the back where the couches were I collapsed in one, curling into myself and let out a small sob. I cursed myself for letting this happen. Macey McHenry does not cry over guys, out of the long list of guys I've dated, I can't recall ever crying over him, or even really caring about him. Until now. Until one stupid, selfish, cute, sweet, funny, heart-breaking son of a bitch came into my life and broke every rule I had—without me even realizing it.

Minutes passed, then hours, maybe even days. I was long passed crying, the anger phase has passed, I didn't even bother with denial, now I was just numb. Everything felt cold without him next to me, my heart seemed to have trouble beating without him, and my face felt like it would never smile again. What a pathetic cliché I turned out to be. Finally deciding that Cammie, Bex, and Liz would be worried about me soon, I trudged out of the library toward my dorm, barely acknowledging the faces I passed.

Methodically, almost robotically, I reached for my key, but froze in my spot and gasped when I looked up. Nick was slumped against the wall across, glancing up when he heard my gasp. His eyes were red and glazed over, as if he were dead to the world, but they focused in on me when they saw me. Quickly standing up, he walked over to me, but kept a few inches away from me, not touching me.

"Macey," he whispered, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean any of it. I love you Macey, so much." His voice was so broken and desperate, I felt my heart break a little more, because I didn't know if he was lying. He was a spy after all, he had been trained to make it impossible to tell. He took another step toward me, but I backed away. His face crumpled in hurt and I wanted to reach out and comfort him, but I couldn't, for my own sake, I couldn't. "Macey, please believe me."

"Prove it," I mouthed, unable to get the words out, but he heard me, and determination set on his face. He took another step toward me, but this time I didn't move, wanting to see what he would do. Reaching up with one hand, he caressed my face softly, then cupped my cheek and slowly, brought his lips onto mine.

He moved them against mine softly, kissing me over and over again, tiny little kisses, until I grabbed him by the back of his head and forced him to kiss me harder. Rougher. More passionately. More like him. He didn't need much encouragement before he deepened the kiss, running his tongue against my bottom lip for entrance, which I happily gave him.

The feeling of kissing Nick was better than any other feeling in the world. Better than the adrenaline from a mission. Or the feeling of flying after jumping off a plane. Kissing Nick was like being home. Being safe.

Breaking away, I gasped for air as his kisses moved to my neck, layering kiss after kiss on it. "I will spend. Every day. For the rest. Of my life. Proving it. To you." He promised in between kisses. Bringing his lips back up to mine, I kissed him again, hard and deep before clinging onto him and burying my head in his chest. I breathed in his scent, feeling his heart race and listening to his harsh breathing, and I knew.

We would be alright. No matter what.

**A/N: So yeah, it's been a long time since I've updated, and I'm sorry, but everything's just been so crazy and hectic and I'm sorry. I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for it, with a little fluff for the other couples (I'll do Liz's and Jonas's later, I just wanted to get this one of for you guys as soon as possible). So yeah I hope you guys liked it.**

**Leave a review to make me feel like less of a failure? Thanks(: **


	6. Chapter 6

LPOV

"Those two are crazy," I sighed.

"Yeah, but we all know how that fight is going to end," Jonas replied, shaking his head, "You, Cammie, and Bex probably shouldn't go back there tonight."

I scoffed, "Bex and Grant are probably already in you guys' room making out, and Zach ran back to Cammie's room in the infirmary as soon as he saw us girls leave."

"Our friends need to tone down the PDA a little." I didn't reply to that, because as awkward as it is when we catch them, at least they're getting something from their boyfriends. Jonas wouldn't even go past first base with me. Was he not attracted to me in _that_ way? I mean yeah I didn't have curves like Bex, Macey, or Cammie, but I wasn't a flat board either. Looking down as myself I sighed, who was I kidding? I had no chest or ass, I had the body of a ten year old boy, no wonder Jonas didn't want to do more than kiss me lightly once in a while.

"Lizzie, are you okay?" Jonas asked, stopping in front of me. My eyes scanned over his lean muscle, growing dizzy as I saw his toned arms and pictured the abs I knew he had underneath that shirt. "Lizzie?" Jonas's fingers lifted my chin up so that I was looking at him, and I blushed when I realized I was staring.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." My blush deepened when he leaned down to get a better look at me, his warm breath blew across my face and I closed my eyes, a shiver raking through me.

He stared at me a bit longer, his face mere centimeters from mine, before nodding and taking my hand in his, "Cold?" I nodded a little, noticing that the sky was now a pretty red-orange color as the sun set. Jonas wrapped an arm around me tentatively, unsure of how I would react, but I just smiled to myself and leaned into his embrace. His arm tightened around me, bringing me closer and I sighed in contentment.

After a few more perfect moments of walking, we settle underneath a tree, his head lying in my lap as I sat up against the tree. My fingers ran through his hair while he closed his eyes, perfectly content. I smiled at the serene look on his face, he had seemed so worried and preoccupied lately. Cammie hadn't been the only one worrying me, Jonas and the other guys seemed on edge lately.

I longed to bend down and kiss him on his tempting lips, but a voice in the back of my mind urged against it, _what if he doesn't want you to Liz? I mean look at him, then look at you. _Squeezing my eyes tight, I tried to block the insecure thoughts, after all I was a Gallagher Girl, we knew better than to let our insecurities affect us.

Before I could stop myself, I blurted out, "Jonas, why aren't we like them?" Immediately following those words I felt the world get a little fuzzy, and my cheeks heated until they felt like they were on fire.

"What do you mean?" Jonas asked, eyebrows raised as looked up at me.

"Um, never mind. Forget I said anything," I muttered, still blushing and cursing myself for my stupidity.

He caught my hand and held it against his cheeks, "Tell me what's bothering you, so I can fix it. Please?"

It was the pleading look on his face that did me in, "Why don't we ever really kiss, or touch, I mean do you not want to? I mean I understand, I mean look at me…" I let my words trail off as I saw the look of shock on his face. Great, now he probably thinks I'm pathetic and desperate. I looked away from his face then, and squeezed my eyes shit again, determined not to see the rejection on his face.

"Lizzie?" He murmured quietly, reaching up to cup my face, "Lizzie look at me." I just shook my head, I wish he would just get it over with. "Elizabeth Sutton, look at me, please." Another shake of my head was all he got. _Just get it over with, please_, I begged silently.

I wanted him to leave, that's what I told myself when I felt the weight on my legs leave and the cold returned. But damn it hurt; it hurt like hell.

All of a sudden I was thrown onto my back, my eyes snapping open to look at my attacker. Jonas's beautiful eyes stared back into mine, heated and frustrated.

"Elizabeth Sutton, how could you think that I don't want you?" He demanded almost angrily, eyes blazing. "I thought we solved this during that game of Truth or Dare. I. Want. You. All the time, Lizzie, I want you all the time. When I'm around you, the only thing on my mind is you, and how much I want to feel you against me and have my arms wrapped around you. And when you're not around, all I can do is picture all the ways that I want you. All I can ever do is think about how much I want to kiss you, and the places I want to taste on you." I gasped as his lips found the sensitive part behind me ear I didn't even know I had. "Like here." A kiss on my jaw, "And here." An open mouthed kiss on my neck, "And here." A kiss and a bite on my collar, "And here." A kiss right above my heart, "And here, I love feeling your heart beat, Lizzie. I could listen to it all day, because then I'd know you were okay."

Finally having enough, I grabbed his face and brought his lips up to mine, molding them together. He placed his hands on either side of my head as he settled his body on top of mine. "I love you too," I whispered.

His eyes bore into mine, and it felt like he could see into my soul, although logically I knew it was impossible. "No matter what?" It was like his eyes were pleading with me to say yes, desperate for my answer.

"No matter what," I promised, "Always."

**A/N: Okay so here you go, some Liz&Jonas fluff(; I hope you guys liked it and as always leave a REVIEW? I'll try to get the first chapter of Zach and Cammie's bet up soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

CPOV

"Okay so before we officially begin this bet, we need to lay down some rules," Macey stated, clapping her hands together, "Zach you first, any ideas?"

"Yeah, no touching other guys," he growled, "I'm not responsible for what happens to any guy that touches my Gallagher Girl."

"Fine, then you can't touch any other girls," I responded, glaring threateningly, but Zach just laughed.

"Like I would want to touch any other girl when I have you," Zach pulled me closer to him, placing a light kiss on my lips, "No girl could ever compare," then went back for another longer, deeper kiss.

"Neither of you two are going to last very long," Jonas smirked, "I give it three days, tops."

"Care to make this interesting?" Nick asked. "I give it five days."

"Fifty dollars?"

"No, money I've got. How about…loser has to get his _whole_ body waxed?" Nick offered, offering his hand for Jonas to shake.

"Deal," Jonas agreed.

"You guys didn't seriously make a bet on a bet did you?" Macey wondered in disbelief. "Guys are idiots."

"Hey! I take offense to that…" Grant protested.

"Can we just start the bet already?" Bex asked, frustrated.

"Fine," Zach and I groaned, finally pulling our lips apart.

"Okay, on the count of three, the bet starts," Liz announced.

"One," Bex began.

"Two," Grant followed.

"Three!" Everyone yelled. Within the blink of an eye, I had been dragged out of the cafeteria and into our room where I was then promptly forced into a chair.

"Come one guy, can't I at least have breakfast before the torture starts?" I groaned.

"No," they replied, glaring as they held up their weapons, mascara brushes, flat iron, eye shadow, nail polish, waxing strips, I shuddered, put me up against guns or knives any day.

For the next hour I was painted, prodded, pulled, and waxed in places I didn't ever want to talk about again.

"Is it finally over?" I asked hopefully when I saw Macey clearing away all her torture devices.

"Almost," Bex smirked, holding something behind her.

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is," I pleaded when I realized only two things could be completely shielded by Bex's slim body.

"Yup," she replied, throwing the little scrap of fabric toward me, "We're going to the beach!"

"You guys, this doesn't have enough fabric to be considered a bikini!" I complained.

"Trust us Cammie, you're going to have Zach frothing at the mouth."

~~~~~O~~~~~

This had to be the worst idea ever. I tugged my cover-up around me nervously as I wiggled my toes in the sand, trying not to look at Zach, who was currently shirtless and flirting with a bunch of sluts, seriously who wears 6 inch heel to the beach?

Those _sluts_ were busy running their nasty little fingers up and down _my_ property, and I seriously wished that Liz had finished her "If-Looks-Could-Kill" prototype, because I would have gladly tested it out for her.

"Shouldn't he be disqualified? There was a 'no touching other people' rule somewhere, was there not?" I fumed, turning my glare to Zach who had the nerve to smirk at me.

"No, because technically, he's not touching them. They're touching him," Grant replied smugly.

"Oh yeah? Well two can play at that game," Bex smiled sweetly, before ripping my cover-up off, effectively tripping me and sending me flying into a mysterious pair of (very muscular) arms.

"I'm so sorry," I stammered as I stared into the face of one of the hottest guys I've ever seen, not as sexy as Zach, but then again, no one is. He was basically Zach's opposite though, he had blonde hair, dark, almost black, brown eyes, and he was a prep, you could tell by his smile, he was a prep.

"Don't worry about it, it never hurts to have a hot girl fall into your arms," he smirked, still not letting go. I was starting to feel uncomfortable as he, not so subtly, began checking me out, his eyes sweeping down my entire body before coming to rest on my chest, and to gross me out even farther, he licked his lips.

"Um, yeah," I said, trying to right myself up, but he wouldn't let go, his hands straying to my ass and giving it a squeeze. I squeaked and was about to give make his pretty face match his hideous personality when someone else beat me to the punch.

"Don't ever, touch _my _Gallagher Girl again, understand? Don't even look at her, and if I so much as see you _think_ a disrespectful thought about her, I will gladly drown you in the ocean," Zach threatened, damn, if I thought my glare had been scary, it was nothing compared to Zach's. He turned to face me, "Gallagher Girl, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You have no idea," he muttered, shaking his head. I began brushing sand off of my body, noticing Zach's eyes were following their movement, I deliberately ran them over my ass slowly, wishing that Zach's hands could erase the feeling of that ass hole's.

"See something you like?" I teased.

"Yeah, actually, I see a lot," then suddenly his voice grew hard, "but so do all the pervs on this beach. What the hell are you thinking Cammie? Coming out dressed like this you're going to attract every horny guy looking to get off!"

"And what about you? You seem to be a slut magnet today," I shot back.

"Please, those girls are harmless, they're better than guys like that, who are just looking for a quick fuck and blow job! I can't protect you from creeps like that with this stupid bet going on," he admitted quietly, and I softened, I knew he didn't mean to imply that I couldn't handle myself; Zach was just naturally protective of the few people he loved. "Just admit defeat Gallagher Girl."

Well there goes that small bit of warmth and forgiveness, "Oh, it is so on." I strutted over to my girls and smiled, "May the games begin." My eyes immediately zoned in on a guy walking toward me, he was average looking, but he had an amazing six-pack.

"Hey, I'm Danny," he smiled, flashing me a brilliant smile.

"Hey," I replied, flashing him my own smile. I couldn't help but glance over at Zach and saw him playing volleyball with his own little group of slutty cheerleaders. "Do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Sure," he replied easily.

"You see, I can't reach my back to put sunscreen on, and my skin burns really easily, do you think you could help me out a little bit?" I pouted, widening my eyes into my "irresistible puppy dog" look.

"Yeah of course. Wouldn't want anything to happen to you," Danny said, taking the bottle of sunscreen from me as I went to lay down on my stomach. It felt a little awkward having someone else touch me, but I could feel the heat of Zach's glare on us, I didn't even have to look up, I just knew he was glaring.

BPOV

Cammie is bloody brilliant! I watched with pride as she worked her magic on poor little Danny, he didn't stand a chance. I looked over at Zach, who was glaring murderously at Danny and smiled, Zach didn't stand a chance either.

The rest of the day was quite amusing as Cammie went about, flirting up a storm with every cute guy she saw while Zach glared, and Zach going around, making girls swoon and letting them run their hands up and down his muscles while Cammie glared.

"Those two were totally made for each other," I stated, as I watched the longing stares that Zach and Cammie gave each other when the other wasn't watching.

"Even I could have told you that," Grant smirked, "Zach doesn't stand a chance. He's so pussy whipped I'm surprised he hasn't gotten down on one knee already."

"Please, Cammie is going to crack. She loves Zach so much, I know it's killing her to see other girls touch what's hers and letting other guys touch her," I scoffed.

"Oh? Want to make this a bet?" Grant offered.

"Sure, name your terms."

"Okay, if I win, I get to do whatever I want with you for a week. If you win, you get…"

"If I win, I get to steal whatever I want from your closet."

He groaned, knowing that I would go for his lucky dog tags, but held out his hand.

"It's a deal my British Bombshell."

Oh this would be fun.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you fillie-corn2018 for the idea for this chapter! You're amazing! 3**

GPOV

"Hey! Idiots! Anyone up for a little game?" I called out, trying to hide my smirk. Zach was totally going to kill me, but oh this would be worth it.

Everyone gathered round curiously, Zach bringing with him one of his beach whores and Cammie bringing along good old Danny. I explained the game I watched as Zach and Cammie's faces paled. "So how 'Chicken Fight' goes is each girl will climb on a guy's shoulders and the chicks…eh…I mean the _girls_ will do whatever it takes to knock the other girls down. Got it?"

"So how are the teams going to go?" Bex questioned, smiling mischievously as she clued into the plan.

"Well since Danny and Zach's…friend, don't know anyone else I think it'd only be fair for Danny to be with Cam and Zach to be with his girl," Macey stated, also figuring out the plan. Cammie flinched as Macey called the girl "_Zach's_ Girl," and Zach's face hardened as he glared at poor Danny.

"Oh Zachie, this will be so much fun," squealed the girl, "I can't wait to have my legs wrapped around you." The girl ran her finger up and down Zach's chest suggestively, her finger dropping below the waist of his shorts for a moment before Zach yanked her hand away in disgust.

Cammie's face reddened and she stomped over to the girl who was still hanging onto Zach like a fucking octopus. "Listen _bitch,_ touch my boyfriend like that again and you're going to find yourself in a wheelchair for a very long time," Cammie hissed low enough that Zach couldn't hear.

"Boyfriend? Ha," the girl scoffed quietly. "It's adorable how delusional you are. If he were your 'boyfriend' why has he been hanging out with me all day? Why hasn't he so much as kissed you all day? Huh? Oh right, because you're just a poor, pathetic—" Before she could finish, Liz "accidently" stumbled into her and her hooker heels and sent her head first into the sand.

Everyone snickered and she looked in disbelief as Zach openly laughed at her. "_Zachie!" _she cried.

"Don't. Call. Me. That," Zach growled, standing over her with a scowl on his face, without so much as a hand out to help her up.

"Cam, you okay?" Danny asked worriedly, walking up to her and putting his arm around her shoulders. That was his first mistake.

"Don't touch her!" Zach said through gritted teeth, "She's mine."

His second mistake: "She's yours? What a joke. A real man would treat her right…unlike you," he turned to Cammie, "Cam, if you were my girl I would treat you much better than this loser. I wouldn't ever even look at another girl. And I sure as hell wouldn't act anything like this idiot." Then he had the audacity to put his arms around her, his hands precariously close to her ass.

Zach looked ready to pounce, his eyes wild with rage and jealousy, but Cammie held him back with a sharp look. Calmly, she reached behind her, untangled his arms from her and stepped up so that she was centimeters away from him and murmured, "Call my boyfriend names again and you're going to learn the meaning of bitch slap. Understood?" Danny whimpered pathetically while Zach watched on, a proud, smug, _loving_ look on his face. _Whipped. _

MPOV

"So can we play now?" Jonas asked, breaking the tension. We all climbed into the water with me on Grant's back, Bex on Jonas's, Liz on Nick's and Zach and Cammie with their little toys.

"Winner gets to choose a dare for each of the losers!" Bex announced.

"Ready? Set. Go!" I yelled out. Cammie and I teamed up against the bitch and Zach while Liz and Bex went straight for each other, wide smiles on their faces. I could almost hear the blood rushing from Grant's head to his dick as he watched the display in front of him.

"Focus," I hissed, but it was too late, that _bitch_ went in for the cheap shot and yanked me down by my hair with her claws digging into my scalp. I could feel her break skin and screamed in fury. Nick, hearing my scream, whipped around to see what was wrong, and Bex fell off his back, but she just shrugged and dived deep. I smirked as I realized what she was going to do and watched in satisfaction as Bex got near and, using Grant's cupped hands as a ledge, popped up and side kicked the slut but she held on desperately to Zach. Now _that_ was going to leave a pretty bruise on her shoulder.

"Let me fucking go, you asshole!" Cammie shrieked and we turned just in time to see his hands on Cammie's ass as she tried to swim away from him, having already jumped off his back. His face turned pale as he glanced timidly at Zach. I laughed out loud as I watched Zach drop the bitch and tackle Danny. They both landed in the water with a giant splat before Zach dragged the creep to the surface and proceeded to beat the crap out of him.

"Don't…Ever…Touch…My…Girlfriend…Again," Zach roared out in between punches.

"Is it sick that I'm getting turned on watching Zach beat that guy up?" Cammie asked breathlessly as she stared at her boyfriend beat the pulp out of Danny.

"Nah, even _I_'_m_ getting a little turned on watching Goode defend your honor," Bex stated, also staring. Liz and I nodded in agreement.

"Holy c_rap_," we all sighed as Nick, Jonas, and Grant joined the fray to "_supposedly"_ pull Zach off the poor guy, but we saw them get a few good hits in. Damn, our Blackthorne Boys are hot.

"Gallagher Girl, are you okay?" Zach rushed over to her, arms reached out to hold her but caught his mistake at the last minute and pulled back. Cammie, who was still a bit dazed by all that hotness, just nodded. "Gallagher Girl? _Cammie_, you're flushed do you need something?"

She finally snapped out of her stupor and smiled, crooking her finger at him to beckon him over. He walked towards her warily, leaning down so he could hear what she was whispering in his ear. His wariness faded and was replaced by a stupid smile as she whispered in his ear.

When she finished he stood back up and looked into her eyes, that stupid grin still on his face as he responded, "I love you, too. Always."

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had an awful case of writer's block, and I still kind of do, so sorry if this chapter is kind of awkward sounding. Still enjoyable I hope? Tell me what you think or if you have any ideas about what you want to happen leave a review and if I like the idea, it just might show up in the upcoming chapters(: bye 3**


End file.
